


Why do you love me?

by GoldTrim_BlueRose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Letters, Melinda and Andrew are a thing, Melinda is questioning herself, Phil still loves her, She still considered Andrew a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrim_BlueRose/pseuds/GoldTrim_BlueRose
Summary: Melinda and Andrew are a thing. Melinda has been staying at his house for a few days. She is worried that she will get kicked out.And towards the end a little sex. Nothing too bad.





	Why do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!! Except...no Philinda. I am so sorry to all the Philinda fans reading this!! I am one myself and I hope this motivates you to love Philinda even more. And I hope this reminds you to be happy that May and Andrew broke up!!

Melinda has never met anyone like Andrew. He is really different from a lot of people she had met.

She didn’t think she deserved a guy like him. He understood secrets but he was far too nice and charming. However he is a little cold and protective over her towards other people who are her guy friends, like Phil. She has to work on that with him.

When she had brought him home for the holidays her mother said to her, “he’s yours.” That didn’t offend her in any way, however at that time, they were only friends and she considered him a friend from work. Phil seemed okay with him at first, then he and Andrew got into an argument. That lasted for about two weeks.  
———————————————————  
Melinda knew not to be so attached to anyone. Especially to people she didn’t deserve or that she could love. 

“Andrew? You home?” She called out when she got back from long day of work. “Yeah! I’m in the office!” He called out to her. She was trying something new, living with this friend from work and seeing where this took her.

She had to be careful, one wrong move could send her flying out of his house.

She peaked into his office and saw him piled and loaded with work. “Busy day?” She walked over and looked over his shoulder. “Hmm, that’s a hard one.” She pointed at his paper in his hand. 

“Oh! It’s okay. Don’t worry about it, I’ll figure her out. You go get yourself some tea and relax.” He looked at her and got up. She took a step back and looked into his eyes. He walked over to her and gently placed his hand around her arm. “Come. Let’s go for a walk. I need it.” He smiled and guided her out towards the door. She didn’t want to tell him that she wasn’t even sure if they had to go outside. They could just stay inside.

“Wait!” He called out to her. She turned around and saw him holding something out to her. 

A perfect little box.

She grew scared. She did find him charming and all but, not at that level. She wasn’t ready! She pushed it back towards him. “What’s wrong?” He walked over and pulled her into a hug. She let go quietly and quickly. Hands shaking and eyes filled with worries.

She thought to change the subject but, she was too late. He opened the box before her eyes and a necklace with a small green gemstone with her name engraved into it was in the box. 

She took a breath out, relief filled her system, then was over took by shock.

“Andrew....” She began. She had no words. She looked up at him. “It’s okay.” He comforted her. “If you don’t like it, I can get you something else.” 

“No, I like it but...how?” She gently picked up the necklace and pulled it out of the box. On the back of the charm with her name on it, it had someone else in it. 

A heart?!

 

No.

 

Her and Andrew’s first initials with a plus sign?! 

 

No this couldn’t be! 

 

How would she tell Phil?!!

 

This was a mistake! They were just friends! 

“Melinda? You okay?” He brushed stray hair’s away from her face. His hands felt warmer then the air outside itself. 

“Yeah.” She lied. “Wanna go back home now?” He wrapped his arm around her and they slowly walked him.

As they walked she had a feeling this was all her fault. She looked down at the floor and when they arrived at the front door she thought to leave his house and never come back.

What had she done?!

———————————————————  
During dinner both of them ate in peace, drowned in their own thoughts. And both zoned out. “How do you like the food?” He asked and reached over to her hand. “I can’t even come close to making anything.” She smiled and looked at his hand, now piled on top of her’s. 

“It’s okay. I’ll still eat it.” He smiled and gave her arm a light squeeze of reassurance. 

When they were done he cleared the table and Melinda went to shower.  
———————————————————  
Melinda took off the necklace and placed it on the sink top. She got undressed and drew the water to her liking.

When the water was warm enough she got in and soaked her hair. With every drop and stream of water on her hair, it made it feel as if her hair was dragging her down with it. 

Finally when she was done washing and conditioning her hair, someone knocked on the door.  
What could Andrew possibly need from her in the shower?!

She got out of the shower and was hit by a wave of cold air. 

She winced and shivered in place until she grabbed the towel and opened the door.

“Yes?” She looked out the door crack and saw Andrew holding his clothing for showering.

Had she been too long?! 

Was he going to kick her out?!!

“Melinda. Can you open the door for me?” He asked with a smile. 

Melinda hesitated and then agreed only if he turned the other way so their backs were against each other.

Two seconds later Melinda felt something she wasn’t supposed to feel. 

Skin. 

Not just her hot skin. His hot skin against her skin.

She took a quick glance behind her and didn’t like what she saw. “You can turn around now.” He announced and turned around.

She turned as well and suddenly the towel that is currently wrapped around her felt like it was invisible. See through.

Could he see her naked?

He walked over to the shower and got in. “Come...it’s really warm in here!” He smiled and held out his hand helping her in. When she got in, he hugged her. 

His arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her head on his chest and hair all over his arms. Both of their skins felt hot, combined was twice as hot. Now her hands went somewhere else. To his face!!!

They both stayed silent and Andrew made some small moans. 

Was this normal??

Her mind was on autopilot the whole time. Replaying the scenes in the movies she had watched as practice for this moment in her head. She was trying to recreate the story and make it like the movies. 

As much as she wished this was not real. 

It was.

 

Oddly enough, she was enjoying it. After a while they stopped hugging each other and actually showered instead of making out. 

When she was done with her cleaning for the night she headed back to her room.  
———————————————————  
Ten minutes later Andrew came in and sat down next to her. “So..” He began, wrapping an arm around her and felt her wet dripping hair all over his arm. “So..” She answered back embracing the silence. 

“I need your help.” He ran to get something and when he returned he had the file that he was working on earlier.

“Work? Now? Really?!” Melinda jumped out of bed and pretended to get her work but was grabbed by the hand and was pulled across the room. While guiding her to the bed Andrew places the files on the nightstand next to the bed and sat down. Melinda, who lost her balance, fell in the bed and into his arms. 

She was now in a position she couldn’t call comfortable. She tugged on his shirt and he looked down at her ”yes?” He got up and saw the file. “You’ve got work to do.” Melinda said sitting up on the bed. 

“You mean, we’ve got work to do.” He smiled and sat next to her. He emphasized we, as if his own job was her job and duty as well. Which she knew it wasn’t true.

He laid out all the information and asked her what he should do. “Well, if she is unstable, mentally try a new approach. Most people try the same old boring stuff that makes people resistant to open up. But if you change your tactics a little, she will show some cards.” She explained.

“Yeah but what kind of approach should I have? A kind one? A smart or funny one?” He asked curiously for her opinion.

“It’s your job. You make the choices on how you want your patients to see you.” Melinda said and lied down in the bed.

“Hurtful.” He poked her on the arm and handed her one more thing. A note. “This was left on our door step while we were out. It’s for you.” He said goodnight to her and kissed her in the cheek.

She did feel some affection towards Andrew but as she read the note given to her, she realized, maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she thought.

Maybe the person who wrote the note was right. Well he was right, most of the time. Or maybe she was being too careful.

But lucky for her, she had the perfect best friend anyone could ask for sending letters to her in the mail while she was only a call away.

A person who she could tell secrets to and to joke around with. A person who knows her well enough to understand her doubts and issues. A person who is smart enough to put her on his team and most of all, a person to love her. 

This would be a person named Phil Coulson. 

He could do all that for her. 

“Thank you Phil...”She dozed off into dreams of fighting combat and sparing with her best friend.

It was perfect. So far.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
